Piqûre De Rappel
by Northerm
Summary: Pour suivre Mistgun, Polyussica avait laisser quelqu'un derrière elle - Episode 152


Chalutation, jeune félin ! Voici le Ignir x Grandine tant promis… bon, ce n'est certainement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant de voir la demande de **krokmou83** sous cet angle. J'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira autant qu'à moi x)

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était partit retrouver les enfants de Makarof pour leur dévoiler son plus grand secret, Polyussica savait qu'elle allait le regretter. Parce qu'elle allait donner de faux espoir aux morveux ? Parce qu'elle se montrait sociable ? Non, parce qu'elle savait que le jeune Natsu poserait la question qui tue : " _Est-ce que Ignir aussi est à Edolas ?_ " Polyussica avait répondu par la négation, préférant contourner le sujet si dangereux, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Polyussica s'arrêta dans son geste pour contempler le ciel. Une vague pensée pour Mistgun lui traversa l'esprit pour se faire remplacer par un flot d'injures à l'encontre du jeune roi et de l'espèce humaine toute entière. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle le revit.

A Edolas, il ne portait pas le prénom d'Ignir mais celui de Tanwen.

Elle se souvenait de son regard de braise, de ses lèvres chaudes où sortaient de douces paroles, de ses grandes mains qui venaient la réconforter. Elle se rappelait des nuits blanches où elle concoctait de nouveaux remèdes et où il restait à ses côtés pour la soutenir lorsqu'elle échouée.  
Et puis, elle revit ce jour où la chasse aux sorcières fut déclarée. Ils avaient été pris en chasse, malgré que tout deux n'aient rien de magique qui courait dans leurs veines.  
Elle entendait encore les cris des gardes, les hurlements d'horreurs des mages, les rugissements des légions, les détonations des armes magiques, les tranchants des lames, les larmes, la peur, la misère et la désolation.  
Polyussica ne se souvenait plus combien de temps ils s'étaient caché, à attendre que tout se termine. Elle se souvenait de la faim qui lui tordait les boyaux et la peur qui l'étouffait tel un serpent ; et la présence de Tanwen qui, malgré ses tremblements et ses larmes, la rassurait avec son sourire et ses mots doux.  
Et un puis, un jour, ils s'étaient fait prendre. La faim les avait poussés à sortir de leur cachette. Les gardes avaient débarqués de toutes les directions. Tanwen l'avait poussé juste à temps, la sauvant d'un tir qui aurait pu lui arracher le cœur. Lui avait vu son bras partir en poussière. Toutes les nuits, le hurlement de douleur de Tanwen résonnait à ses oreilles.

Polyussica grinça des dents à ses souvenirs, ouvrit la porte et s'enferma à double tour dans un claquement retentissant qui fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux. Une goutte salée perla au coin de son œil qu'elle fit disparaître dans un geste rageur de la main.

Ce jour-là, ils ne devaient leur salut qu'à l'intervention d'une masse noire accompagnée d'un enfant. Le chérubin, qui n'était autre que Mistgun, s'était avancé vers eux alors que la masse noire, qui se trouvait être une sorte de panthère, combattait avec hargne les soldats du roi à l'aide d'une imposante épée. L'enfant les avait aidés à se relever et à les encourager à partir. Tous les quatre prirent la fuite alors que les soldats chevauchant leur monture, les pourchassaient par les airs, de temps en temps, ils leur lançaient des tirs de rayons de magie pure.  
Les légions prirent peur lorsque droit devant se dressait un trou béant. L'enfant avait juste crié "anima" en pointant du doigt la chose sortit de terre. Polyussica ressentait encore la peur qui l'avait prise lorsque Tanwen lui avait dit de sauter avec l'enfant. Alors que le trou se refermait, l'emportant avec Mistgun, la dernière image d'Edolas gravée dans sa rétine était une clairière saccagée, Tanwen au sol encerclé par les soldats, une lance pointée au-dessus de sa tête et son torse tâché de sang, alors que la panthère prenait son envol pour éviter de se faire capturer.

Un sanglot sortit de la bouche de la vieille femme. Elle réprima le second qui voulut sortir de sa gorge. Polyussica se ressaisit rapidement et s'approcha d'un chaudron où un liquide verdâtre était en train de mijoter. Il n'y avait qu'une chose de vrai qu'elle avait dite à Natsu et ses camarades, elle aimait vraiment EarthLand. Elle avait par le passé tenté de repartir vers Edolas, sans jamais parvenir à surmonter le fait qu'elle pourrait y découvrir le corps sans vie de son amant.  
Un sourire amer se glissa sur son visage aux traits rudes.  
\- Et dire qu'ils pensent tous que je suis l'ancienne femme de cet abruti de Makarof, franchement, qu'elle bande d'humains ignorants ! s'écria la vieille femme en relevant sa louche en bois prête à frapper quiconque la dérangerait une nouvelle fois. Sales gosses !

* * *

Tanwen veut dire Feu Glacé. Comme à Edolas les gens sont le total opposé de ceux d'Eathland...  
Au départ, le double d'Ignir ne devait pas mourir, mais j'ai décidé de mettre une certaine allusion à la mort du roi des dragons de feu. Acnologia s'autoproclamant roi des dragons, les soldats travaillant pour le roi... un petit clin d'œil x)


End file.
